TARDISELLIOT PRODUCTIONS
TARDISELLIOT PRODUCTIONS is a production company currently developing a new Doctor Who fan series detailing the Adventures of the unofficial 12th Doctor. It is owned by Sam Elliot, tardiselliot (youtube ID), who currently has uploaded many doctor who title sequence remix's. The Team Sam J H Elliot: Owner of TEP, Director, Executive Producer, Writer, Script Editor, Special Effects. Ryan Gargett: Creator, Director, Co-Producer, Writer, Script Editor, Actor. Amber Warren: Actor. Karl Byrom: Creative Assistant, Extra, Camera Man. Jonny Hewitson: Director, CGI animator, Designer -- Aka Jony Productions. About the Series The Series details the adventures of the 12th Doctor as played by Ryan Gargett. We start at a point where he is travelling alone before encountering a young women, "Kris" Kristina O'Connor. Kris is a young spirited women who belongs to a gang, by the time she meets the Doctor she is looking for something more from life, providing a counter point to the Doctor. The series will also explore the story of a semi regular character called Taylor, a scientist from earths relative future. In terms of Continuity, the series will largely follow the history of the first 10 doctors television storys, and a lot of the expanded bbc book, and Big Finish Audio range. It will also tie into the Matt Smith era, but given that it will introduce events that may contradict our own series, it should be assumed that some of his time line will divulge, particually the Eleventh Doctors death. Other important details to note are, the Daleks and Cybermen by this point are now fully active in the universe and a common threat as to avoid the extintion cliche associated with the Russel T Davies era. The Masters history will follow on directly from the end of time from his point of view, where in the John Simm body has died leaving only his essance. The Series is planned to run for 5 Seasons ending in a feature length film. All 5 seasons will see links to an Ultimate foe to appear in the final episode. Episodes Series 1 Currently the seasons are likely to be broadcast in two halfs, with the first 6 being filmed Summer 2011 and the Other 7 in 2012. The Season villain will include the Master who appears in the final two episodes of the season, as well as the Nestenes (who appear in episode 6, and the Raston Warrior Robots (Episodes 7 & 8). This series starts with Ryan already as the 12th Doctor, leaving a gap of un-chronicled adventures prior to the series. These may be explored in the form of specials Series 2 Series 2 chronicles the continuing adventures of the Doctor and Kris. In this season they are reunited following the events of series 1. They become involved with gangsters in New York, Deal with a deadly Dalek plot and Meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This season will also explore the Twelveth Doctors first moments explaining how he regenerated from the Eleventh Doctor. Series 3 Series 3 will wrap up all the plot threads of the previous seasons brining all story arcs to an end, we will see further appearances of the Daleks and the Master. We continue to explore the Doctors history, Kris's future and the Ultimate fate of Taylor. This season will also reveal who is behind the rewriting of the time line explored in series 2. Series 4 With all previous plot threads wrapped up we will take the series in a new direction, Kris & Taylor are left behind as the Doctor goes on a journey to rediscover who he is. The Doctor picks up a new companion, but can either of them trust this man whose only memory is his name. Over the course of the series the Doctor will learn his identity battling with old and new foes. The series will also introduce a villain who will become the greatest foe the Doctor will ever meet spanning the final two seasons. Series 5: The Final Series The Final Series of Doctor Who the Ryan Gargett Era. The Doctor having embraced his identity as Time Champion will face his darkest hour as he faces the ultimate Evil. This series will feature appearances from past companions and friends. The series promises to bring a heroic ending to the 12th (and final) Doctor. The Final Episode will be a feature length film. Characters 'The Doctor' Played by Ryan Gargett. The Doctor is in his 12th body, now aged 920, or at least thats what he says. He wears various variations of Jeans, Shirt and Waist coat, whilst wearing his Scarf, Boots and Black Frock Coat. He has developed a some what strong Geordie Accent, with a rather abrasive personality. Less polite than his previous incarnations he has a tendancy of pushing people out of his way. He also has a tendancy of talking to him self and laughing a jokes he makes, whether they're funny or not. Further Information 'Kristina ''"Kris" O'Connor' Played by Amber Warren. Kris is a head strong smart girl from Newcastle. She spent much of her youth afiliated with a gang, enjoying the excitment of a chase that often ensued from her encounters with law enforcement. However as she turns 20 she begins to feel a need for something more in her life, luckily she meets the Doctor. Unsure of him at first she soon learns to take his abbrasive personality in good humour and enjoy the life of a Time travellor. Further Information 'Dr. James ''"Taylor" Played by Sam Elliot. Taylor is a young genious scientist who originally was appointed to work on the Eden project with a Professor Stevens. In order to advance the project he used him self as a organic trial, incidentally the virus gives Taylor improved health and strength but soon begins to feel its effects developing telekinetic powers and time sensitivity. The Doctor realising he was to be used as a weapon helps break Taylor out, leaving him as a fugative on the run. Further Information 'The TARDIS' In the series the TARDIS undergos a regeneration forming a brand new design console room, whilst the external police box remains largely the same the interior will take on elements of Paul McGanns gothic look TARDIS whilst having its own unique design. Further Information Audio Episodes We are currently working on an Audio Episode in the same continuity of our series. As yet we are only producing one episode with the possibility of expanding the range later on. Julian Bane is to make an apperance as his Doctor. Other Apperances of the Twelveth Doctor The Doctor has also made non-canon apperances in Doctor Who Second Life's episode: A Tear In Time. He is also set to make an appearance in Edward Gizi's episode, Sunday Service. Category:Film Production Groups